Vampires & Werewolves
by Aangsfan
Summary: Aang tells the GAang about two mythical creatures, when Katara gets scared, Aang is there to help. Kataang Ch.4 up, Ch.3 has an unexpected ending 4 a Kataang story. Rated T for future violence.
1. Stories

**So this is a new story I, Cydney thought up of one night…here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

We meet the Gaang sitting around the campfire. It was just a couple weeks after Aang "died" in the Avatar state. They were all talking about scary stories that they've heard of when Aang thought of 2 creatures in particular that were probably some of the scariest.

"Hey! I know some!" Aang exclaimed.

"What are they?" asked Katara.

"Well, it's about Vampires and Werewolves."

What are those?" Sokka asked.

"That's what I'm gonna tell you about. Vampires and Werewolves, their whole story." Katara shivered. " See, Vampires are creatures that can only come out at night, or else they burn in the sun, they're bloodsucking creatures that can control your mind if you stare at them too long." Toph scooted closer to Sokka. "They control you with their eyes, and when they finally get what they want, they will either make you forget, or suck the blood out of your body." Katara shrieked. Everyone looked at her, then looked back at Aang. "Werewolves are different, they are said to be part wolf, but they can only turn into Werewolves on the night of a full moon, and if your bitten by one, you become one, but, they can tear you apart if your not careful." They all gasped. " Vampires and Werewolves have a terrible history, when they meet. They will fight to the death, and if you're caught in the middle of it somehow, you will die as well."

"That's creepy." Katara said shivering.

"Well that's the story," Aang yawned, "I'm going to bed." Aang stretched and got up and flopped onto Appa's tail.

"I am too." Said Toph. "Same here." Sokka yawned.

Katara remained were she was. Aang looked up at her.

"Katara, aren't you going to bed?" Katara looked up at him.

"Actually, I have to admit, that sort of scared me, especially since there's a full moon tonight." Katara looked up at the moon.

Aang got up and sat down by Katara. "Katara, you know those are just myths, they aren't real, there's nothing to be scared about."

"I know but it's still scary." Katara looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Don't be ashamed Katara, I was scared when I first heard about it." Katara looked at him. "How old were you when you first heard about it?"

Aang whispered. "Seven."

"Exactly! I'm fourteen! I shouldn't be scared about something like this!" Katara whined. "I'm such a wimp."

"Sokka's the wimp." Said Aang. "Katara you're the most beautiful, strong, and courages person I know, your not a wimp, and there's deffinatly no reason for you to say that about yourself. Everyone's afraid of something!" Katara blushed.

"Thanks Aang, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you afraid of?"

Aang looked down at the ground. "Dieing during the battle with Ozai and losing my friends, and you."

Katara looked at him confused. "Why am I in a different category than friends?" Aang sighed. "Because, because I-I love you."

Katara smiled. "Oh, Aang!" She hugged him. "I love you too!" Aang smiled and hugged her back. When they pulled apart, Aang gave her a light kiss.

"Don't worry about those Vampires and Werewolves, if they came they'd have to get through me." Katara smiled. " A big strong man like you, they wouldn't stand a chance." (A\N sound familiar?) They kissed again when Sokka needed to go to the bathroom and saw them. His face turned red. "AANG! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

**How was it? Good? Or bad? I NEED ANSWERS PEOPLE!**


	2. Pain WITH Love

Okay, so I don't have many reviews for this story but the one's I have so far, most of them tell me to continue…so here it is!

Aang jumped up and ran into the forest. Sokka was fuming. "Aang! Get back here!" Aang squeaked. "No thanks!" Now Sokka took out his boomerang. "Don't make me use this Aang! I will if I have to!" Katara shrieked. "Sokka! Don't hurt him!"

"He had his dirty little hands on my sister! Get back here airboy!" Katara was following them, so that she could stop Sokka from whatever he was going to do, unfortunately she didn't have any water. Suddenly, Aang came to a cliff, and Sokka threw his boomerang. Aang turned around to face Sokka when…BAM…something hit him in the head. He went black. "Aang!" Katara yelled as he fell off the cliff. "That's what you get when you touch my sister!" Katara punched him. Then without thinking, jumped off the cliff. "Katara! No!" Sokka shrieked. Luckily at the bottom of the cliff was the ocean. Aang hit the water, then, in the air, Katara froze water and rode he waves that were crashing the rock (like when she rode waves in the serpents pass) when she found Aang coming up in the water, she grabbed him. He was heavier than she expected, he had grown some, and she nearly fell into the water. She rode him to the shore. Sokka followed them the whole way. When she got to shore, Sokka appeared.

"Sokka how could you do that to Aang? He's the avatar! The worlds last hope! And you try to kill him? I love him!" Sokka froze. "Katara…Katara I'm sorry, I guess I got a little out of hand. It's just that, you're my little sister. Dad told me to protect you." "I don't need to be protected from Aang." Sokka looked down at the ground shamefully. "Yeah, I guess you don't. Katara, will you please forgive me?" Katara sighed and looked at his guilt-ridden face. "Sure." Sokka hugged her. (Awwwwwwww brotherly/sisterly love!)

Then Katara looked at the bump on Aang's head. "You need to apologize to him later."

"I will, if I'm not there when he wakes up, come and get me."

"All right." She said.

They walked back to camp silently. Little did they know, Aang had a massive headache. They would have to be quieter than they thought.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter but…whatever. I need to know, should I make Aang sick from his fall into the water? Also, should I make Aang mad at Sokka for a while after what he did? I need the vote of the public!**


	3. Sickness

As requested by many, (and for the fact that I wanted to write another chapter already) Here's chapter 3

Katara laid Aang down on Appa's tail. "What's wrong with twinkle toes?" asked Toph

Sokka sighed and explained to her what happened. "Wow, Sokka REAL smart." Sokka fumed. "I didn't mean to!" "Sure sure" came Toph's reply.

They decided to get some sleep, it had been a long night. Katara, though, couldn't seem to get to sleep. She looked over at Aang, he looked like he was shivering. She figured he was just cold and took a blanket (Idk how they got a blanket they just have one!) from a bag on Appa's back and put it over him. Knowing Aang was safe and warm, Katara fell asleep.

The next morning

Katara woke up the next morning only to hear the sound of moaning. She didn't know whom it was coming from but she was about to find out. She got up and looked around when she heard the moan again. It sounded like it was coming from Appa put it was too quiet to come from him. She looked at Aang and she heard the moan again finding it was coming from Aang. "Aang?" she ran over to his side.

Aang opened one eye to look at her. He groaned. "Aang? What's wrong?" He pointed at his throat first to explain why he wasn't talking, then he pointed to his head then his stomach. "Oh Aang, are you sick?" She checked his temperature. First she touched his forehead, then his cheeks. "Oh no Aang, you're burning up! Just stay in bed, I'll get a cool wet cloth to try and bring the fever down." Aang just nodded as Katara left to get the cloth and fresh water from the beach nearby.

Katara found a cloth from one of their bags, then she went to the beach and emptied out her water pouch and put new water in. She came back to camp when she heard Aang throwing up. She put her water pouch and cloth down then ran to Aang's side and started rubbing his back. She winced at the sound of him throwing up. When he was done Aang laid back on Appa's tail and pulled the cover's back on. Katara picked up the cloth and her pouch, she wet the cloth and put it on Aang's forehead. "This should cool you down."

Toph woke up soon and yawned. Aang started coughing violently. Katara just winced. "Whoa, what's wrong with twinkle toes?" Katara sighed. "He got sick from his fall into the water last night." Toph snickered. "Snoozles is gonna get a woopin' once Aang gets better."

"I don't think so, Aang isn't that way."

"Are you so sure?" Katara frowned. "Do you seriously think Aang would react that way?"

"I'm just sayin' people change."

Katara sighed. Sokka soon woke up.

"So…what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can fined, I have to take care of Aang right now."

"What's wrong with him?"

Katara fumed. "Well, let's see, since he fell into the ocean he got sick Sokka! Very sick!"

Sokka looked at Katara. "I guess I should apologize, huh?" Katara nodded.

Sokka kneeled down next to Aang. "Hey man… sorry about last night, I just overreacted.

Aang, perhaps for the first time that morning spoke, despite his aching throat, in a raspy voice. "You should be." Katara looked shocked, she never heard Aang talk to somebody like that. Sokka looked shocked as well, he just shook his head, and walked away to go get some food.

Katara knelt next to Aang. "Aang, why did you talk to him that way? He didn't deserve it, he already feels guilty enough."

"He's the whole reason I'm sick Katara!" Aang said as he sat up.

"I don't care! He's my brother! You don't have the right to talk to him that way! Even if you are the Avatar! You lose friends that way Aang!" and, as if in slow motion. She slapped him, hard. She just walked away. Toph's mouth was gapping open. Aang looked shocked as well as he touched his cheek.

**What should happen next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	4. Vegetable Soup

**This one is written by me AND Victoria this time. So yeah, sorry 'bout da cliffhanger. I know some of you are thinking NO WAY! But it sets up this next chapter. **

Katara was stubborn, but when it came to something she really regretted, she would apologize. But not without holding a grudge for a while first. Aang knew that, but what he didn't know was that she could hold that grudge for a few days. Three days have passed. Aang was finally getting better from the sickness, he could walk around now without getting dizzy. Aang sat on Appa playing with Momo when Katara walked up to him.

"Hey Aang, um…I wanted to, apologize, I didn't mean to do that. I just got so mad! I don't know what came over me!" Katara said. She looked really sad. Aang sighed. "I guess I should too, I didn't mean to be so mean to Sokka, I just, wasn't feeling…myself." Katara smiled. "Friends?" Aang smiled too. "BEST friends." They gave each other a hug.

"I'm gonna go practice some airbending, I'll see you later." Aang said getting up.

"Okay, come back soon, I'm making dinner soon." Katara smiled. Aang walked off to a clear field and practiced. He came back about an hour later to come to a familiar sight. Katara was sitting by the fire in front of a big pot.

"What's for dinner?" Aang asked.

"Vegetable soup." Katara replied. Aang sighed.

"Again?" Katara looked at him.

"I'm sorry it's the only thing we have." Aang made a grumpy face.

"But I don't want it!"

"Aang stop! You sound like a spoiled child." She laughed as if he was kidding.

"Are you saying I'm a spoiled child?" Aang looked at her.

"You sure do sound like one!" Katara huffed.

"Well I'm not!" Aang said.

"I'm not saying you are!" Katara yelled.

"Well it sure sounds like it." Aang said in a mocking tone.

"Well if you don't want it get something yourself!" Katara yelled as Sokka entered the campsite. He just looked at Toph. "They're fighting over vegetable soup." Sokka laughed. "Why?" Toph shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Maybe I will!" Aang yelled.

"Be my guest!" Katara yelled back.

"Fine! I MIGHT come back!" Aang yelled as he ran off.

"FINE!" She yelled back as she saw him disappear. As soon as Aang left Katara felt guilty…again. And little did she know Aang felt the same way.

Hours passed and Aang still didn't come back. So Katara decided to go out and look for him. "AANG?" she yelled. No response. Katara was walking under some huge trees. "Aang, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all upset. Please come back!" she yelled. She didn't know it but Aang was sitting in a tree directly above her trying to open a nut. He heard her but didn't bother to even say anything. That's when Katara heard something. It was a disturbance laying in the bushes. Aang heard it too. And when he knew he didn't make that noise he sat up, carefully watching below.

"Aang?" Katara said in a terrified voice "Is that you?" Katara started shaking.

Aang was about to say something but then Katara spoke. "Come on Aang, This isn't funny anymore, I'm s- scared" The noise grew louder. Katara started backing up. Aang couldn't handle the guilt anymore. He jumped down and landed right behind Katara. "Katara it's okay, I'm right here." He said.

Katara jumped and turned around quickly. "Aan-." Katara stopped because something grabbed her. Katara screamed. "AANG!" Aang immediately ran after her feeling horrible for what he had put her through. Aang looked at what had captured Katara. It looked like a…vampire! And it was too fast for Aang so he used his airbending to catch up with it. He reached out his hand. "Katara grab my hand!" he yelled.

Katara reached out her hand and grabbed his. Aang pulled with all his might, but the vampire was too strong. Their hands started to separate, and Aang stumbled. "KATARA, KATARA I'M SORRY!" he yelled as she and the vampire disappeared into the darkness. Katara yelled back hoping he could hear her. "I LOVE YOU AANG!" Aang heard that and got up right away and knew he couldn't give up. Aang quickly ran after them again, but tripped on the way and slid. He looked down and realized that he had scraped his knee bad. And it was raw so it hurt when he moved. Despite the pain, Aang still ran after them hoping that he could catch up before it was too late.

**DUN DUN DUN! MWHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! XD Review! Or you'll never find out what happens to Katara. **


	5. Coven in the Cavern

**WE'RE BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! Here's the next chapter for all you reviewers! Thank you!**

It was pitch black, Aang couldn't see a thing. He didn't care though; all he cared about was getting Katara back. He heard the distant sound of running so he ran in that direction, he was worried though…he was bleeding bad and he was running after a vampire. Not the best combination.

Needless to say he was scared, not for his own life, but Katara's. If something were to happen he'd never forgive himself. "KATARA!?!" He cried. He was starting to tear up when he saw a cavern in the distance. _That must be were they are taking her!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What is taking them so long!" Toph cried eating her vegetable soup.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried." Sokka said looking into the forest in which Katara disappeared to look for Aang. Then he heard distant shouts.

"Ugh, are they fighting again?" Toph said hearing them too.

"I don't think so, it sounds like they are screaming, not to fight though." He said listening intently.

"Well, let's go check it out!" Toph said jumping up and walking into the forest. Sokka followed her, worried about what he might see. If Aang had done anything to her, he was dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang slowed down so he would not hint any vampires he was there. Vampires have an acute sense of smell for blood. Aang was bleeding, so he knew he'd tip 'em off soon.

Then he saw the vampire who took Katara take her into the cavern. He wondered what they were going to do to her. He needed help now; there were at least 8 vampires in this coven. He couldn't take on them all.

So he had to get Sokka and Toph, though he didn't want to endanger his friends, it was the only way and chance, to save Katara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sokka and Toph got to a big tree. (the one Aang sat in) Then they heard a voice. "Sokka! Toph!" Aang said running up to them with a bloody knee. "Twinkle Toes, what's wrong with you?" Toph asked noticing the slight pain-like sound in his voice. **(Don't know how to put it, BEAR WITH ME HERE!)**

"That doesn't matter, we need to get Katara!" Aang said urgently.

"Yeah Aang, where is my sister?" Sokka said glaring.

"Well, you see, a vampire sorta took her a-and…"

"WHAT! I VAMPIRE TOOK MY SISTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HER!" Sokka screamed cutting off Aang.

"I tried to! But vampires are too fast! Even for me!" Aang said defensively. "That's why I came here, I need your help. There are at least 8 vampires in the coven that took Katara, there may be more but that's all I could count that are in the cavern I found that the vampire took her." He explained quickly. "We need to hurry!" he started running off when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Hold your horses Twinkle Toes, how do you kill a vampire?" **(This is how I learned to kill a vampire based on the book Twilight) **

"The only way to kill a vampire is to cut off their heads and burn their bodies. Otherwise, it would be werewolves." Aang said. "But non of us are werewolves and I am sooooo not getting bitten by one."

So they ran to the cavern and hid behind the walls hoping the vampires didn't smell them, the cavern was very deep so the vampires were all at the end of it to hid. Which was at least 3 miles in. When they started talking.

"Draven, are you sure this isn't the avatar? The one you were looking for?" said the vampire holding Katara. The one named Draven stood up.

"Of course not! I told you, the one in my vision was a boy! Not a girl! This girl is worthless to me! Feed her too the children. They haven't gone hunting yet." The vampire holding Katara nodded, Katara squirmed.

Aang couldn't take it and ran into the cavern up to the vampires. "Your not taking her anywhere! I'm the one you're looking for! Let her go!" He screamed. Draven smiled. "Well well well, looks like we finally got what we want." all the vampires stood up as Toph and Sokka came up to them too. "And he has friends."

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Aren't I evil? XD Well looks like something is gonna happen! Review and you will find out what happens next!**


	6. Victoria's Bday Present

**July 19th 2007 Victoria's 13th B-day**

**Happy B-day my bestededededededededededed friend!**

**In honor of my best friend, Victoria's B-day, I'm giving her this special Vampires & Werewolves chapter filled with action and romance XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar...I wish I could give Victoria that but...I can't. I don't have enough money. **

Aang stood in front of Draven staring at him as if they were having a staring contest when Aang spoke up. "Let her go, I know what you are and I know how to kill you!" He said menecingly. Katara looked at him. "Aang! Get out of here! You have to leave!" Aang looked at her. "No Katara, I'm not leaving you!" Draven smiled. "I'm willing to make an..exchange you, for the girl." Aang looked back at Draven and looked down.

_I have to keep her safe _he thought. He went down onto his knees, Sokka and Toph frowned mouths open. Katara looked shocked. "Aang no! You can't do this! Your the Avatar! Your more important to the world than me, I don't matter!" Aang looked at her angrily. "Katara are you crazy? You mean the world to me! No way am I gonna let them have you, we don't even know why they want me in the first place. I may just need to help them!" Sokka sighed. "Always the optimist."

Katara was sad as they let her go by the motion of Draven's hand. "Lead them outside, I must talk to Avatar uh..Avatar..." Draven started, "Aang." Aang said. Draven frowned. "Yes of course, Avatar Aang." They led them outside. Aang looked at Draven. "What do you want with me?" Draven looked at him. "You have amazing powers avatar, the ability to control the elements is an amazing ability and, to turn you into a vampire, well, you'd be the most powerful vampire. We'd be the most powerful coven." Aang gagged at the thought of being a vampire, he is a vegetarian after all. "What does it matter to you that your the most powerful coven?" Aang asked.

Draven explained in a grim voice. "We are at war right now, vampire against vampire you see, another coven killed my mate, as in well, as that girl was yours." Aang looked shocked. "W-what, how did you know I liked her, how do you know she likes me?" Draven spoke again. "The pull between you two is strong, as was mine and my Rose. Now she is dead, many vampires kill other vampire's mates for revenge, there have been alot of killing, so we are at war. When we heard of you, we knew if we turned you into one of us, we'd be unstoppable."

Aang frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this, this world, not the vampire one, needs me. If I was to leave them..to die, my...uh...mate and the rest of the world would fall. I keep balance to this world." Draven sighed. "That's to bad, I guess we'll have to do this forcefully." All the vampire from the coven came. Now that they were all here there were 12 in the coven. Aang stood up. _I'll never make it out of here. _He thought. _I'm gonna die! _When he heard a scream.

"NO! Your not killing him!" It was Katara! "Katara!" Aang screamed. One of he vampires leaped. But a earth wall was brought up, Toph came too! "Toph!" Aang yelled. Now he could possibly take them on, but what about Sokka? Aang ran up to Katara and Toph. "Where's Sokka?" He asked keeping up the wall as Toph put her hands down. "Sokka is finding something sharp enough to, you know..." Toph said making a slicing motion to her neck. Aang nodded, then he noticed something, if Sokka cut off the heads, he'd have to set them on fire with firebending. Aang gulped. He never really got lessens, except from Jeong Jeong, but that didn't go to well. So he realized, he'd have to do what he was taught maximized. _I can't do that around my freinds! _he thought. _I have to make sure, when Sokka does that, my friends and him, are far away. _

Draven growled. "Get them! Get them all!" All the vampires leaped at amazing speed, so Aang and Toph had to quickly put up an earth wall. "They're to fast! I just barely felt them come this way! Sokka better come soon!" Toph said. Katara used waterbending, blocking any vampire that came her way, whipping them leaving a gash in their chest. One had snuck up on her though.

"Katara! No!" Aang screamed sending an airblast, blowing the vampire only half the distance it would have blown back a human. Katara sighed as she turned back to see Toph battling 3 vampires, all coming at her with great speed. Only 9 of the vampires were attacking 2 were gaurding Draven, as head vampire he had security, _like he needs it _Aang thought. So Katara, Toph, and Aang had to battle three vampires all hoping Sokka would get back soon, when they heard a heart-stopping howl at the entrance of the cavern.

A werewolf stood at the entrance, along with 4 others all growling, glaring at the vampires. The werewolves looked more like giant, oversized wolves, about the size of a full grown bear. The one in the front, that looked to be the head of the 'pack' was a white wolf. The one to his right was black, to his left, brown. The on behind the black on was a reddish-brown, and the one behind the black one was gray. All the fighting had paused. The lead werewolf howled and all the werewolves and vampires lept into action, snarling and ripping into each others chest. Aang, Katara, and Toph stared, well, in Toph's case, felt in awe. The werewolves blocked every attack the vampires and attacked every chance they got, so did the vampires. But the wolves seemed, faster, than the vampires and they actually hit them, ripping their chest open and nearly ripping them to shreds if the vampires couldn't escape.

The White werewolf came up to Aang and shifted back to human form. "Aang, I thought their shift was uncontrolled." Katara whispered. Then, the man that stood in front of them spoke. "That is a legend, so is the legend that we attack humans, and when bitten by one you become one. They are all fake. I and my pack came to save you, we are the protectors of the two city's here. Your friend, the uh, watertribe boy came into town looking for a sharp weapon, when I asked him why he wanted to purchase such a sharp weapon he said you were getting attacked by vampires." Aang sighed. "He can never keep his mouth shut." The man smiled. "He is now sitting comfortably in a hotel room we have purchased for you, sorry for all this trouble. We have actually been looking for this coven for a while." Aang nodded. Just then Draven came up behind the man and ripped into his back, blood poured down his back as he fell to the ground." Aang, Katara, Toph, and all the other werewolves looked at him in pure horror. All the vampires attacked as they were distracted. The werewolves were torn to shreds, limbs, blood, shreds of skin and fur were everywhere. Aang and the girls looked around, shocked. Though the vampires were badly hurt, they weren't dead.

The Gaang looked around and gagged, everything was gruesome. Now they had to take them on their own, while Sokka relaxed somewhere thinking they were safe in one of the town's next to them. They had no idea what to do, they were surrounded by angry vampires and they were nearly impossible to beat. "Well, those wolves are out, all that's left are you pathetic humans, surrendere now, and you won't die...yet." Draven said. Aang frowned and looked at the girls they nodded. _It's time. _He said. Aang looked up at Draven. "Never." He said. Katara and Toph unleashed sharp ice shard and rock daggers at each vampire about two or three at a time, when their head were all cut off, **(A/N GROSS!) **except for Draven's Aang put the girls behind an earth wall, not including him or Draven and sent out a giant wave of fire, burning the bodies of the vampires, all except one. Draven now stood in front of Aang, burning with almost no skin, you could see most of his bones, he spoke. "When did you talk about doing that?"

"While the werewolves were taking you on. Now it's your turn to go." Aang replied kicking off Draven's head and sending another fire blast at him. Draven was finally down. Aang looked down at the vampires bodies, he only counted 11. "No!" Aang said as he heard a scream behind the rock wall. He brought it down and a vampire stood in front of Katara on the ground, her stomach was ripped up and it looked like her left arm was broken. Toph was against the wall, it looked like her head was bleeding and her right leg was broken. Aang was enraged and he went into the Avatar State. Unleashing a great amout of powerful fire, burning every inch of the vampires body until there was no more of it. All that was left was little specks in the air. Aang fell to the ground with a grunt. He had to get to a town and get the girls to a healer. He felt horrible, he had left them all alone and now they are hurt. He picked them up, they were both pretty heavy and he had to walk home in the middle of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

2 hours later

Aang was trudging back to one of the towns, the weight of the girls was weighing him down. They were both unconcious and bleeding, his shirt was now stained with blood.

Aang's knee had thankfully stopped bleeding, but it still hurt, and with the extra weight of the girls, he kept tripping and falling, giving him cuts and bruises everywhere.

Aang kept walking forward until he finally saw a sign. The sign read: 'Town of Shaoling to the left. Town of Kong to the right.' Aang smiled. _We're almost there!_ he thought. _But wait, which town is Sokka in? Knowing Sokka, he probably picked the town with what he thought was the coolest name, Shaoling is cool but, Sokka would pick Kong for Agni knows why. _So Aang set off in the direction of the Town of Kong. _I hope theirs a healer, but then again, what town doesn't have a healer? _He walked forward, adjusting the girls every once in a while to make sure their wounds wouldn't get any worse. When he saw the lights of the town he started running down the hill towards the town, bad idea, he tripped over a root and rolled down the hill cutting his left cheek, scrapping his other knee and his left arm.

"Ow..." Aang said silently picking up the girls again and walked down the hill. When he entered the town, lights were still on but everything was mostly quiet, except for the occassional squack of a reptile-bird or the growl of a gopher-bear. Luckily, some citizens were on the streets reterning home. But stopped in their tracks when they saw Aang. Aang slowly walked up to one (his knees hurt like crap okay!) and asked where the healers place was. The man pointed to a small building by a small hotel. Aang walked over and in. The healers inside looked up and walked over.

"My dear boy, what happened?" The healer asked. "We were attacked, by uh...creatures. I was fine until I tripped a couple of times, but please, don't worry about me, please take care of my friends." Aang said. _Good thing I said creatures, it's better not to scare the citizens, the vampires are gone now. _

The healers took Toph and Katara and brought them in the back. Aang sat down in a chair next to him and sighed. "Dear boy, please, come with me." said another healer. "But what about my friends?" Aang asked. "We got plenty of healers working on them. They'll be fine." the healer explained. Aang followed her to the back. She got some bandages and bottles and a clothe. She opened a bottle and poured a clear liguid onto a cloth and pressed it against his left knee, the rawer one. Aang winced. "Sorry, this is gonna sting, but don't worry, using this will only make it heal faster." Aang nodded and took a deep breath. This was gonna be a long night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Aang was all bandaged up and was waiting for Toph and Katara to go look for Sokka. Aang still felt guilty, but he knew what Toph would do if he told her that, punch him. Aang really didn't need that. Considering he had two bandages on his knees, a bandage on his left arm, and the cut on his cheek had stitches. Toph came out first, with a not-to-happy look on her face. Her right leg was bandaged up o she couldn't move it, or 'see' and she had stitches on her head. Then Katara came out. She had bandages on her left arm wrapped tight so she couldn't move it. **(A/N DUH!) **You couldn't see it but Katara's stomach was stitched up and she had it bandaged. Aang slightly smiled at them, feeling all the more guilty. Neither of them could bend now and it was all his fault.

"Guys, I am so sorry! It's all my fault! I should have never let you guys come with me!" Aang said. Katara and Toph chuckled. "Twinkle Toes, if we left you alone, you'd look worse than use put together." Toph said laughing. "It's not you fault Aang, stuff like this happens." Katara said putting her good hand on Aang's shoulder. "I should have never been so whiney, then non of this would have happened." Aang said looking down. Toph sighed.

"I'm gonna look for Snoozles, you guys work this out." Toph said. Toph walked off, well, limped off and left the two alone. Katara kissed Aang on his good cheek. "What was that for?" Aang asked rubbing his cheek dreamily. "You put your life in danger to save mine. You deserve more than that but..." Katara hesitated. "But what?" Aang asked. "I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with that." Katara said blushing. Aang kissed her on the lips. "Of course I'm okay with it." Katara blushed, and kissed him back.

That was when Toph and Sokka walked in. Toph had to hold Sokka back. "Wow, when you guys work it our, you really work it out!" Toph said as Katara and Aang broke apart blushing. "I knew it would happen someday, I just didn't know it'd be so soon, kids grow up so fast!" Toph said pretending to wipe a tear away. They all laughed.

**Happy b-day Victoria! Now I don't have to hang out with a preteen anymore! YAY! Was it good? R&R! XD XD XD**


End file.
